


Eternal Pain

by 6lueshift



Category: Hot Girls Clan
Genre: Crack, Horror, What is going on, lol, my friends and i haunt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lueshift/pseuds/6lueshift
Summary: They'd told you not to look at those kids in the corner of the classroom. Your curiosity got the best of you. Now they won't leave you alone.
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

You woke up early today. You put on your favorite outfit and headed downstairs for breakfast. Glancing around the dark kitchen, you noticed the time on the clock had just struck 6:00 am. Picking up a bowl and spoon from the kitchen drawers and setting them down on the table; along with some cereal and milk, you thought about how exciting this was. Today marked your first day at your new high-school. A fresh start, moving onwards from your boring old school. You thought that moving to this school would be a lot more interesting. You'd always heard certain rumors about strange happenings at this school (which was intriguing). Finishing up your breakfast and putting the dirty dishes in the sink, you grabbed your backpack and headed out the door. 

The air was humid. The skies were gray and you had a feeling it would rain today. You continued walking towards the sidewalk, suddenly remembering a certain thing your friend had told you about your new school. 

...

"Hey, have you heard about the weird kids in that school?" 

"Weird kids?"

"Yeah! I heard that if you pique their interest in some way, they won't leave you alone. Kinda like Scientology."

"You're crazy. Quit believing everything you hear."

...

Continuing your commute to school you noticed a group of people huddling around and talking. They looked sort of jittery, but you just chalked it off to it being the first day of school. You continued observing the students and listened in on their conversation.


	2. Note to Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to hear what the group of students is saying.😳😳😳

"Dude! I saw one of them earlier today. You know that one kid? The one with the glasses! She carries around this big guitar case" said one of the students.

"Emily? I think they're in one of my classes" said a girl.

"Yeah, that's their name! She stared at me for a bit and then walked away. I wonder where the rest of them were. It was sort of scary, I don't think I'd ever made eye contact with any of them before." he said with wide eyes.

Curious about what group of kids they were talking about, you walked closer. Could these be the "weird kids" your friend told you about? 

"You know, they say if you ever look at them for too long, they'll start coming after you," teased one of the other students, " I wonder how long it'll take."

Wanting more information you stepped towards the group, their conversation had piqued your curiosity.

"Excuse me, I overheard your conversation. My friend told me something similar before coming here and I wanted to know about them," you asked.

"You must be new here then. Just know you should stay away from the kids that hide in the corners of the classroom." said one of the students.

Noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥕🐡👁🕺🦐🦗🦍😭🕺😳


	3. Slow Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Emily.

"C'mon! Class is about to start!" said another boy starting to run towards the school building.

Dumbfounded, you stood in front of the gates of the school. The group of kids that was standing there not too long ago had dispersed. Most of the other students were already going into the building. You were left wondering about these mysterious individuals. Suddenly, you heard a bell ring, signaling the start of your first-period math class. Still thinking about the strange students, you walked mindlessly towards the school doors. 

This was until you heard the music. You looked up and around where you were standing. The music notes drifted through the air and above the trees. It was the somber song of a guitar, coming from seemingly nowhere. Something about the music seemed almost eerie. You noticed the crowds of students near the front gates had since entered the building (and probably their classrooms too). You continued catching the sound of the guitar and its enchanting melody. You turned around to see a person sitting on a bench playing the guitar. You stopped and stared for a while, listening for a while longer. The girl looked up from her guitar and stopped her playing, startling you. She pushed up her glasses and got up from the bench. She stared back at you for a minute (though it seemed way longer) and started walking away towards the school building and to her classroom. 

Oh. Math class. You dashed towards the school building. Late! on your first day? Damn it, if only you hadn't gotten distracted by the music.

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 lol idk if there will be more tbh 😳🦟


End file.
